


Monochrome kiss

by cassuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Poetry, haha what did you expect fellas i dont write fics that end well, maybe crack for some point????
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassuss/pseuds/cassuss
Summary: нууу я сиділа на лекції з української літератури ми вивчали котляревського мені стало нудно і я чомусь вирішила що переказати курошитсуджі в стилі енеїди це гарна ідея??? хоуп ю лл енжой іт енівей ( а ще в мене дуже погано з оформленням віршів тому якщо тут будуть коми яких не повинно бути не зважайте)p.s. читайте котляревського, він бог
Kudos: 3





	Monochrome kiss

Сьогодні розказать вам мушу,  
Історію, як світ стару.  
Про демона, що любить душі,  
І графа, що затіяв гру.

Він був у відчаї, самотній,  
Згубив свій дух і віру враз.  
І потопав у тій безодні  
Не помічав, як плине час.

Але в один із днів кошмарних  
Коли його вже й страх покинув,  
Останній поклик не був марним:  
Прийшов на поміч демон дивний.

«Бажаю взяти в вас я душу,  
Їй залишки пить безустанно,  
Але зате служить вам мушу,  
Виконувати всі бажання»

«Ну що ж, для мене усе ясно  
Я втратив дім, сім’ю і гідність.  
Допоки ворог мій не згасне,  
Ти мусиш обіцяти вірність.

Душі тобі не пожалію –  
Усе одно вона вже мертва.  
Як потребує того діло  
Легко її віддам я в жертву»

І що ж, вони потисли руки,  
Лягла важка печать на око.  
Та після всіх страждань ті муки,  
Уже не значили нічого.

Минає рік, вже другий плине.  
Маєток графа знову повен.  
Та знає він – скоро загине,  
Чека його Харона човен.

Та почуття дурні лишив,  
Позаду себе лорд наш юний.  
Бо жага смерті ворогів  
Лише тривожить його думи.

Багряний колір крові  
Пофарбував бруківку швидко.  
Граф не відчув і трохи болю,  
Коли побачив мертву тітку.

Бо смерть не стане на заваді,  
Так просто не зіб'є зі шляху.  
Бо почуття – то просто вада,  
А люди – усього лиш шахи.

Він легко об'єднався з тим,  
Хто зміг його рідню убити.  
Женець не йшов на супротив  
Він допоміг, тому й квити.

Хто знав, що янголи- потвори  
І можуть лиш життя псувати?  
На плівці видно все прозоро:  
Граф знову бачить батька й мати.

«Не буду полишать ненависть -  
Це все, що я насправді маю.  
Спотворену ж вами реальність  
Лишіть собі, я вас благаю.

Нехай останній той цілунок  
Що душу забере навіки  
Він – мій останній порятунок,  
Хоча й здається вам це диким.

Помру – не страшно, не важливо,  
Я зовсім не боюся смерті.  
Але помру не я єдиний:  
Всі вороги теж будуть мертві»

І пам'ять про батьків враз зникла,  
Лиш жага помсти в ньому квітла.  
Він не боявся навіть пекла;  
Захоче – вибереться звідти.

Пожежа в місті, смерть усюди,  
Усіх лякає знов загибель.  
Горять маєтки, гинуть люди,  
А винен янгол білокрилий.

Убить його – наказ лунає,  
І демон демонструє ікла.  
Секунд із десять вистачає,  
Аби навік загроза зникла.

Граф знову виграв, шах і мат,  
Та фраза роль зовсім не грає.  
Бо поряд стоїть власний кат,  
Що нагороди вже чекає.

І ось кінець, усе завмерло,  
Останній залишивсь акорд.  
І в тиші надприродній, мертвій,  
Ми чуємо лиш «Так, мій лорд»


End file.
